The king of hearts
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: With the Giant's war over, The Demigods returned to life and soon began to grow up. But maybe as they grew up they discovered more of themselves. Now their children face the troubles they never could. Join a new generation of demigods for adventure, love and a hole new horror of monsters. Only problem is; will they be able to beat challenges their parents couldn't?


_**Hi everyone! Welcome to A song of the soul. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I have been waiting a while to be able to post this story and I hope you guys enjoy it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)**_

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home_ – Bring me to life by Evanescence

_**~Past~**_

I woke feeling the cold rush of the night claim me. "It was just another nightmare." I gasped trying to level out my chest and slow down its pounding pace which my heart could not compete with. "It cannot hurt me. It cannot hurt me."

"_Of course it can."_

My head shot up at the sound of that voice. The deep husky tone which had drawn my mind so far from its natural state as it slumbered… though it wasn't fear that now ran through my veins at his call.

It was Adrenaline and deep sense of longing.

The room was too big for me. Too many shadows waiting to grab me in the open corners which hungrily devoured every space they got.

Arming myself by lighting a candle which rested on my bed side table I began to look around taking in details to anchor my aching head back to reality. The walls were elegantly carved on with black paint.

Everything in this room; the rich furniture, the priceless antiques and equipment… none of it felt right to me. It was the outspoken gifts of a snob, and a spoiled one at that! I was the modest prince; a child who had been born from a meeting which never should have taken place and now after being born was expected to carry the burdens of a cruel family.

I was forever chained by the judgments of man who fell in love with a monster and now was paying for it with the burden of being a father to a child he never wanted.

I sat shivering until the sun began to rise behind a sleeping Atlas who groaned under the enormous burden and curse placed onto him.

The titan whimpered like a beaten dog, as he found that with dawn's new birth he could no longer hide in slumber. "Wake up child!" a gruff voice snarled. It was in no way comforting, in no resemblance to the way my slumbered beauty had been, who had enveloped me in their arms and kept me safe.

No.

I had to live with a fool of a king, who hid the fact of who his son was…by pretending his son was a girl. "Get dressed and come to the throne room. If you do not hurry then I will have the slaves dress and drag you down the stairs, be it by your will or not."

"Yes father." I bit my voice at him in my silky accent.

"Father is so informal. Call me Sir or your highness."

"Okay then your-" I said a few words which definitely were of no respect to a king but all the response they got were the fading sounds of footsteps on a marble floor._  
_

_This is humiliating._ I thought as the slaves pulled the dress over my head and I fought them with every move. "Please don't fight it. If you get in trouble, we get punished worse. Please Miss-"

"You may have to address me with that title in the presence of others but in direct talk to me, you will acknowledge me as what I am! I am a boy or are you blind as well as stupid!" I snarled with my voice and they both flinched away fearfully.

My heritage of my mother gave my voice unnatural power; unsanctioned power which rivalled me as a resemblance to one of the gods. Though the Olympians had no care for me except to make my life a misery… and yet.

Immortality is mine!

I will never age.

I will watch as the fool king crumbles and becomes dust which I will obliterate in my perfect hands.

The slaves stepped back and looked at me with fear. Their eyes ran over me, taking in every detail. "I don't like people who stare at me." I slowly closed my fist and watched as the slave closest to me began to shudder violently. "You would do well to remember that." I closed my fist completely and watched as the slave began to cough up blood violently.

I could feel every drop in their bodies, each flowing current in every vein.

If my voice was not enough to strike fear into others.

Then my craft of magic was more than enough.

I walked over to the man who was doubled over and spewing torrents of crimson from his mouth. "How about we stop this pain now? Eh?" I slammed my hands against his chest and made a clawed hand over his heart as he screamed. All my fury and rage wrapped around his heart and began to crush it as my abilities coursed through me, under my confident control. "Hecate I invoke your powers. Feed my own so that I may become stronger and destroy this wretched kingdom."

"_It will take more than one weakling's heart."_ A voice echoed in my head and I flinched back at its sound. The goddess had never truly spoken back to me in the long years that I had been practicing her craft.

No guards came.

They were smart enough to hide from me when I was like this. The best they could do was block out the horrific screams.

The other slaves had pressed themselves up against the walls and watched as their companion slumped forward onto his knees while his eyes rolled back into his head. "Leave." I gasped as I felt a rush run through my body.

"But Sir-"

"LEAVE!" a torrent of flames weaved off my body and threatened to engulf them as they ran for their lives. I turned my head away towards the mirror as I watched blood slowly seeping from my eyes.

The price of magic; my beauty, not the way I look, but the way I think; my soul, my mercy, my love; the thing that separated me from the cold thinking of my father.

Every drop of blood I spilled darkened my heart just the tiniest bit more.

I would not let my love become as black as ink.

I regarded my reflection a while longer.

The way that golden hair spiked forward above my brow, dark shades had begun to creep into them as the sun light gold was now becoming tainted. Two light, tired, ancient brown eyes stood out on my youthful face, they was no stranger to cruelty, oh the things that these eyes have seen.

And yet…

Their color stood with a distorted burning fire. There was still life in them, even if only an ember's worth.

I leaned forward slightly as I gazed closer. Everything about the reflection was perfect. The way the lightly toned, tanned skin stood out but didn't obscure the sight.

I was beautiful.

Just as any other siren was…

I was a rose, but instead of petals I just beheld betraying, bloody thorns.

Alone.

Cold.

I looked away from the mirror as a roar echoed through the palace. "HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE CHILD!" my father's voice ordered as I put matching golden locks in my hair and tied them back, completing the image of the famous princess.

I flexed my fingers as I felt a cold biting maul through my chest. I shook my head before I rested my head against the cold glass. "I'm alive and yet… I'm so dead."

"CHILD!"

"Coming!" I snarled back through the hallways as I took lightly in my strides. A long silken trail falling behind me as tears splashed the ground, staining the floor with blood. "Somebody, please save me." I whispered as my legs failed me and I fell to my knees curling my fist into the dress. "Please, save me."

For a while the only sound was the noise of tears splashing against the ground.

I almost flinched back as a hand ran down my spine and cupped my chin gently. "Hey..." a soft yet strong voice traced my ear before my chin was raised and I gazed into the sea green eyes, ink black hair and olive skin of a boy. "Don't lower your head prince…" he paused slightly with a grin before continuing. "Otherwise your tiara falls off."

I stared at him blankly as I was hypnotized by those sea green eyes. The way the light bounced off his skin… wait a minute… what did he mean? "Prince?" I whispered.

"Yes, prince." He lent in closer as he took my hand gently and raised me to my feet. His careful hand smooth beneath my perfect one. "I see you." He whispered.

What came next shocked me even more.

He bowed his head and bestowed a kiss onto my cheek before leaving.

My eyes widened and before I knew it.

I was running after him.

_**~Present~**_

"COME ON WAKE UP!" A voice shouted out which was met with a chorus of replied groans.

The day was cold as rain poured down from dark, dank clouds. Each raindrop thudded loudly against the glazed window panes. Red tiled roof tops stood out against the grey back ground with the cream painted walls. the intricate labyrinth ground if concrete soon diverted the water as people walked over the forming water, it was such a beautiful sight to behold. In the center of the grounds stood the garden planted with roses, lilies, lavender and so many more flowers which should't be able to grow at this time of the year.. but yet they still grew out defiantly in the storm.

This was the site of New York's greatest school for the best actors, singers, dancers and artists that could be offered. Many of which would more than likely be offered onto their own films, T.V programmed and more than likely would go onto Broadway. Or have museums hang their greatest works; immortalized in paint for everyone to see.

In one of the corners of school was the dormitories. Five expanding floors of twisting and turning corridors. Each of the dorm rooms were split into four sections of the four different types of subjects which the students took. It was required that one student from each type of lesson was required in a dorm; One musical arts student.  
One T.V student.  
One Film student.  
One Music theater student  
One Classical theater student  
And one Art student.

The rooms were decorated accordingly. The wide living room was the width of five of the bedrooms. In this particular room were five large couches each personalized to a certain person. Recliners in leather or with a long fur comforter.

A tall figure shouted from the living room as he moved past the gold painted walls. Five cups of coffee on each of the chairs, set on a glass table facing a plasma television. As he walked forward towards a line of doors, each a different color; Red,Purple,Blue,Green and Black. He held his hand above dark red door, taking a quick breath as he remembered what had happened last time he had tried to sneak in. "Maybe I should just leave it..." The boy adjusted his loose shirt before he looked over to the calender at the circled date.

He had to do it. IT had to be done. With great power comes great responsibility... that was his excuse."ALEX WAKE UP NOW!" the boy banged on the door over and over after arming himself with one of the cups of coffee and a cookie.

A few minutes passed and still no answer.

"ALEX GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!"

The door slowly creaked open.

The boy caught his breath in his chest as a alarm clock flew out the doorway narrowly avoiding his head. "I swear Jackson... someone better be dead or dying." Slowly a figure stepped out the doorway. The voice was tone was level and low which made it all the more sinister.

Then he saw the boy and all the sinister feeling went away.

In the doorway stood a middle height, skinny boy. His blonde hair was a mess as it fell in front of soft caramel eyes. The boy clutched a large puppy teddy close to his chest as he glared out from under his golden hair. he wore a loose jumper that fell down the sides of one of his shoulders. "Listen Jackson, I don't care if your Daddy's own this school if you wake me up this early in the morning I'm gonna-" Alex stopped as his eyes widened and he caught the smell of the fresh coffee and out of the oven baked cookies. "Mine!" Alex lunged forward with sparkling eyes and a giggle as the other boy drew him back to the table and places both items down. "Dig in." he laughed as he walked back over to the stove as he prepared five different meals.

This boy's name was Matthew Di Angelo. He often prided himself on being the mother of their small group. He was the oldest out of them all as he was the eldest sixteen after being born in September. He had inky black locks of hair which fell down over his sea blue eyes. He was quite toned from working out all the time with his father Nico. Matthew was the Art student of the five boys. He spent a lot of his time in the canvas room sketching people and landscapes.

Alex the youngest was one of the most talented of the boys in the room. He was part of the Musical theater programme, he had spent the last five years travelling from places over the world till he had made it to New York and been discovered.

If only the college realized what they truly had discovered.

Alex sighed as he shed his top and threw it carelessly onto his bed before heading back into his room and closing the door. "Alex you better not be going back to sleep!"  
"I'm having a shower!" he barked back through and Matthew blushed as the image slowly filled his mind.  
"Well hurry up! You're running out of time!"  
"Yes mommy dearest!"

It was about half an hour till Alex stepped out of his room in a long black fur robe which trailed behind him. "Put your eyes back in your head." he muttered as hes strode past while Matthew's blush just burst brighter across his olive skin. "Alex..."  
"What." The boy snapped as he turned. Matthew could see the burning stress burdening the boy's shoulders and the tire circles around his eyes. It was more than easy for him to see where the stroke's of concealer had been applied to try and hide them. He knew Alex had been having nightmares... but not to this extent.

He slowly stepped forward and kissed the boy's forehead with a faint smile playing on his face. Now it was Alex's turn to burn bright red. "You will be great. Still want to go to the cinema tonight?" Matthew grinned as all the unexpected smaller boy could do was nod slightly with wide eyes. "The great Alex, speechless? I should consider this an accomplishment!" He regretted saying that immediately as the boy narrowed his eyes and walked out the door.

The other bedroom doors slowly opened. "Romeo oh Romeo." A laughing voice echoed as slowly a girl stepped out her room. She had almost waist length hair which fell in brown curls while the blond parts had been dyed a deep crimson. She lent forward in her door frame as intellectual eyes fixated on Matthew. "Oh little cousin. Did you fathers never teach you about how to get someone?"

Of course they weren't really cousins, but they were closer than family. With Matthew's fathers being best friend with the girl's mothers, they had soon formed family bonds. "You know, you really have a arrogant side to yourself Red." Matthew muttered as the girl walked out in a rose red dress. Her name really was Rose Chase. The only daughter of Annabeth and Piper. Similarly how Matthew was the only child of Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. They had been born when they had their parents had prayed to the gods... Matthew often tried to forget about that side of himself. He didn't take much after his father Nico except for sharing his father's hair and a few of his looks. But his powers were more like his mother's... it had soon been decided that Matthew would retort to Percy as his mother... much to his humor.

Rose slowly walked past and stretched as she pulled on her heels. "Have you broke it to Alex yet about your parents." her playful gaze became slowly more serious as she looked back at him. She understood how hard it was to be in love with someone who had no idea about who... what they were. It's how she had lost her recent love.  
"I'm taking him to camp tonight." Matthew said and suddenly the other two doorways weren't as quiet.  
"You have to be-"  
"Absolutely crazy!"  
"I was going to say one of the sweetest guys-"  
"Well I wasn't!" frowned one of the two.

Mathew looked over at the two that stood in the doorway. A boy stared at him as though he was absolutely bonkers. "You really think that you're going to get him to camp-" The boy had warm soft eyes which were corrupted by the glare which was now directed at Matthew. This boy was known as George, they had met...

Matthew frowned deeply.

He looked at the boy for a second as he tried to place the first time they had met. It must have been when with Alex when they had first met...

His mind began to fill slightly with dread as he tried to think back. He knew how Alex had got to New York... but he couldn't for the life of him, remember meeting the boy. "Um... I'm going to go see Alex." Matthew quickly fled out the door the other three's surprise.

Rose looked over at the last doorway slightly envious. The girl has pure golden hair and elegant sea still eyes which were a crystal blue. "So Chloe, what's your plans for today?" Rose looked at the girl as though she was looking at her for the first time in her life. The girl wore a pure white blouse and short black skirt. Her body like George and Alex was lean.

Chloe shrugged, "Probably go and support Alex... gods know he is going to need it." She quickly strode out the room as Rose shrugged and pulls on her leather jacket.  
_"_The sooner today is over the better." Rose muttered before walking out the room leaving George stood alone. "George are you coming or not!" Rose called back and the boy smiled brightly as he grabbed his jacket and ran after them.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Why can't Matthew remember meeting Alex or George? What is going on? Will Matthew tell Alex about his life and reveal the camp? Find out in the next chapter. Till then, review, let me know if you like it. Positive reviews really help me feel encouraged to continue writing so, please, if you like it, let me know.**_

_**Till next time.**_


End file.
